Sacrifices of the Heart
by PoMlovah611
Summary: (Made by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt and I) Kowalski upsets Rico and tries to make him feel better by giving life to Miss Perky. But will his plans backfire like they always do? READ ON!


_**Made by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt and I**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TPoM**_

_**Rated K+ for noooow**_

_**Contains Kico! **_

_**X3**_

_**READ ON**_

* * *

**Love Triangles and Magic Spells**

**Chapter 1**

"Mm-hm-hm-hm-hm-doo-doo-doo-doo." Rico sang as he twirled the love of his life all over the HQ floor, giving her an occassional dip or two.

Tonight was a special night for the two. It was the night the weapons expert finally proposed to Miss Perky. She'd said yes.

Well she didn't say anything but he didn't hear a no so he went with it!

Soon enough they'd be halfway to Guatemala on a donkey with him playing her sweet music on the Spanish guitar!

Okay so he didn't know how to play Spanish guitar but what the heck he was in love! He'd try it!

Kowalski sighed, sitting by the table, resting his elbow on it while resting his head on his flipper. He was watching Rico dance with his Miss Perky doll.

He didn't want to admit it… but he had a crush on that penguin. He understood him perfectly. But he was in love with that… that _toy_… that _doll_.

The brainac sighed. He tried to look away but he couldn't. He was almost full of envy. So he stood up and approached him.

"Rico, c-can I talk to you? A-alone?"

Rico heard Kowalski calling him so he looked up from him and his doll's current dipping position. "Hm?"

"I need to talk to you..." Kowalski repeated.

"Uh-kay." Rico nodded and started to sit his doll to the side. He paused. Wait he was going to be a married penguin what was he thinking? He turned back to Ms Perky. "Um ey can ah go weh him?"

Miss Perky just stood there against the wall motionless.

Rico smiled. He knew she'd understand! "Aw thanks babeh!" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek with a blush and followed Kowalski into the lab.

This scene just made the analyst sigh again and look down. Once the weapon's expert stepped in, he shut the door.

"Look, uh, Rico... It's... It's about Miss Perky..." he started.

"bout babeh?" Rico looked confused, tilting his head.

"Yeah... Well..." He paused. "Uhm... How do I say this... She's... Uhm... Y-you... can't marry her..."

"What!?" Rico shouted and started to growl angrily at the analyst.

"R-Rico! W-wait, Let me explain-"

The weapon's expert lowered the bow and arrow he coughed up, listening.

Kowalski took a deep breath. "You can't marry her because... uhh... c-considering the fact that... well,... sh-she's ..." he bit his beak and closed his eyes. "She's a toy!" the scientist finally blurted out.

"A HUH?!"

"A DOLL! A 8-year-old-girl PLAYTHING! SHE ISN'T REAL!"

Rico just stared with his beak agape. He ought to smack the analyst's mouth for saying that! As a matter of fact...

The weapon's expert smacked Kowalski. "HEY! NUH-UH!"

"OW!" the lieutenant yelped then grabbed the flipper that smacked him. "Rico, I mean it! You just can't marry her! I can't allow it!"

"Abababuhbuh." Rico crossed his flippers and turned away, turning up his beak. He didn't need permission to get married! He already had blessings from both Skipper and the toy factory! He didn't need it from Kowalski!

"Rico, you just can't! She's a non-living THING."

Rico thought it over as it was pressed on. Sure they had some relationship issues... She couldn't talk or move or do anything but- but what? That was all that was to their relationship.

The walking artillery frowned deeply. Maybe he hadn't thought this through. Miss Perky hadn't even said yes to marrying him. She hadn't said anything...ever..

"Aw man..." Rico looked down, shaking his head. He already put down the deposit on the plane tickets...

Kowalski's own expression softened, suddenly feeling guilty. "...Rico... I-I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you feel-"

"Nehbuhbeh..." Rico held up a flipper to stop the analyst. Nothing else needed to be said. He slowly exited the lab, head and flippers drooping down low.

"Rico! Wait!" the analyst tried, reaching a flipper out to him.

The weapon's expert stopped, turning as he wiped his eyes with the back of his flipper. "Hah?"

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

Rico stayed silent.

"Rico, I'm SORRY..." Kowalski said again, near to tears.

Rico just yanked his shoulder away and stormed out of the lab.

The analyst sighed and watched his comrade go, more guilty than ever...

* * *

**_REVIEWW! _**


End file.
